Por esas Alas de la Libertad
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Era la primera vez que tenían que trabajar en equipo comandados por Erwin a idear una manera de atrapar titanes sin sufrir bajas, tenían 8 días antes de emprender esa misión especial. Levi y Hanji durante esos días se conocieron y se comprendieron más que nunca ¿que había pasado en esos 8 días trabajando juntos?...


**Hola! este es el primer Fic que comparto. Me encanta el anime de Shingeki no Kyojin y sobre todo la pareja que forman Levi y Hanji.**

**Notas: si no haz visto la OVA del Diario de Ilse no lo leas, y tiene mucho contenido altamente sexual, si no te agrada favor de no leerlo.**

**Este escrito va dedicado al grupo de FB LeviHanji que se han convertido en mi nueva familia. La historia es creación de mi imaginación, los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago esto para desahogar mi mente.**

"8 días después, la sub-capitán Hanji inició un plan con ayuda del Cabo Levi para investigar a las afueras del Muro María y capturar Titanes con éxito. Y así encontraron una forma de capturar Titanes sin necesidad de realizar sacrificios."

Tenían 8 días para iniciar la expedición en las afueras del muro pero sin alejarse de él. Solo serían el equipo de Levi y un equipo nuevo de  
investigaciones recién creado y liderado por Hanji Zoe. Era el día más feliz de su vida, pero antes de partir tenía que afinar unos detalles con Levi.

Era la primera vez que tenían que trabajar en equipo siendo ellos las cabezas del grupo; ella con la pasión de hacerlo y él con la frialdad, una combinación necesaria para este tipo de encomienda que debía tener éxito, ella tenía la certeza que así sería.

Por estas razones Erwin les encomendó realizarlo juntos, él la protegería de sus locuras. Al principio Levi no estaba del todo de acuerdo trabajar con esa "cuatro-ojos" pero no dudaba del buen juicio de Erwin; si algo que había aprendido al entrar en la Legión de Reconocimiento es que nada es lo que parece, pronto descubriría que detrás de esa "loca" y sus "ideas arriesgadas" hay una inteligencia y pasión que nunca antes había visto, una maldita genio en pocas palabras. Solía pensar en ella como si nunca se tomara en serio lo que le decían, pero estupefacía cuando ella mostraba su seriedad y su lado maldito.

Ella igual aprendió después de tanto enfrentamiento y muerte ante los Titanes que nada es lo que parece; detrás de esa facha de frialdad hay un ser noble, confiable, que se encariña con los que le rodean y se preocupa por los demás y demuestra sus sentimientos como si fuese un niño pequeño.

En esos días se conocieron y se comprendieron más que nunca a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo en las mismas misiones no lograban entenderse; él no comprendía porque Erwin la protegía tanto ni le encomendaba a él su cuidado. Ella aún trataba de comprender sus palabras en aquella escena frente al árbol-tumba de Ilse, suceso que marcó el comienzo de esos días.

El día después que Levi le diera la noticia y corriera a confirmarla con Erwin quien les dió las condiciones a seguir, llegó feliz al cuartel mucho más temprano que todos pues apenas amanecía pero ella no había podido dormir de la emoción que Erwin le hubiera autorizado el capturar Titanes para experimentar, confiárselo a ella y ponerse de su lado después de tanto tiempo, en definitiva estaba más que decidida a seguir con la voluntad de Ilse Lagner.

Al llegar se dió cuenta de su temprana llegada "Ahhh creo que la emoción me ganó por enésima vez... no importa prepararé todo, yosh!" dijo en voz baja y se puso a organizar los mapas y demás papeles en la mesa y empezó a leer la copia del diario de Ilse que ella misma transcribió en una sola noche.

Levi pasó frente a la puerta, creyó ser el primero en levantarse -como siempre- para ejercitarse antes que los demás -hay que mantenerse en forma- era su pensamiento.

Le llamó la atención ver a alguien sentado en el comedor y leyendo concentradamente "¿esa es la cuatro-ojos?" se preguntó en la mente porque no podía creerlo así que se acercó a verla; sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa y fascinación de ver tan hermoso cuadro, fue cuando se dió cuenta que ella era más bonita de lo que él creía y era por sus ojos, le encantaban esos ojos llenos de concentración, esa mirada le provocaba "algo" en el pecho.

Desistió de su idea de ir a practicar y se acercó a ella:

-"Oi" le dijo sacándola de su concentración, ella levantó la mirada sin mover la cabeza -eso es tan sexy- pensó él a sus adentros.

- "Apenas va amaneciendo" dijo Levi

- "Lo sé pero no podía dormir, es que es tan emocionante" dijo Hanji.

Bajando las hojas lo miró con atención y al darse cuenta de lo que el Heichou se había levantado a hacer dijo:

- "¿Practicando desde temprano, nee? eso era de esperarse de tí" sonrió un poco "Creo que me haría bien un poco de eso ¡vamos! hoy tendrás buena compañía" dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le palmeaba con la mano la espalda.

- "¿Y a tí quien te invitó?" preguntó él,

- "Vamos no seas tan tímido, te prometo no lastimarte"

- "Tss, como si eso fuera a ocurrir" y así los 2 se dirigieron al jardín.

Habiendo pasado una hora, la luz del sol ya resplandecía en el jardín, los demás ya se habían despertado y preparado el desayuno pero no les había llamado la atención la no presencia del Heichou ya que sabían de su practica matutina, solo que ignoraban que en esta ocasión estaba acompañado.

- "Petra puedes hablarle al Heichou ya está listo el desayuno".

-"Sí, claro" respondió ella -me levanté temprano para hacerle de desayunar, es poco lo que puedo hacer por él pero con esto me hace feliz- pensó en sus adentros.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos: Levi y Hanji ejercitándose juntos, en ese momento Levi tenía el torso desnudo, un pantalón blanco holgado y descalzo, Hanji con una playera negra pegada, un pantalón blanco holgado como el de Leví, descalza por igual y se había cambiado a sus goggles.

Justo cuando ambos tomaron cada quien un shinai y tomar posición de combate, llegan los demás donde Petra ya que se había tardado en regresar y se toparon con dicha escena digna de quedarse como espectadores hasta el final: aquellos 2 que al parecer se odiaban estaban por tener un combate amistoso.

Auruo tomó de los hombros a Petra y le preguntó:

- "¿Estás bien?" a lo que ella respondió:

- "Sí, no te preocupes yo siempre supe que hay algo entre ellos pero no se dan cuenta, desde esa vez frente a aquel árbol lo comprendí aún más, estoy bien".

Hanji y Levi estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta del público que tenían.

- "¿Estás lista?" sonrió de lado.

- "A la cuenta de 3" sonrió ella, los 2 contaron al unísono "¡1,2,3!" y el combate empezó.

2 pasos hacía delante y él fue el primero en atacar pero ella lo intuyó y logro esquivarlo dándole la espalda, dió un salto hacia atrás y atacó ella, él por igual intuyó el movimiento y la esquivó, ambos reaccionaron y se toparon frente a frente entrecruzando los shinais y las miradas.

- "no eres tan mala" - "no me subestimes" se dijeron y se separaron un brinco hacia atrás debido a la presión que ejercían.

- "Basta de juegos ahora sí voy en serio" dijo Hanji.

Levi solo se limitó a levantar la ceja y sonreír pícaramente hacia un lado mientras un "tsss" escapó de sus labios.

Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, la pelea se hacía cada golpe más acalorada y más tirándose a hacerse daño, después de una buena ronda de golpes Levi no podía creer que Hanji fuera así de buena y Hanji disfrutaba de esa mirada de incredulidad de Levi.

Se esquivaban, se retaban con la mirada, jadeaban de cansancio y con solo verse mientras se apoyaban con un brazo en el suelo se dijeron todo: el próximo ataque sería el decisivo, un grito de ataque salió de sus bocas y chocaron los shinais el de Hanji salió volando y ella cayó de espaldas mientras Levi clavó su shinai a un costado de la cara de Hanji, era de esperarse que el soldado más fuerte del mundo le venciera.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sudando y jadeando por unos segundos, que pareció una hermosa eternidad a los ojos de ambos: por primera vez hablaban el mismo lenguaje.

Fué así como él comprendió que ella no era tan débil como creía y que no sería fácil que se convirtiera en "mierda de titán" como le había dicho días atrás y no estaba tan seguro del resto de las palabras que le dijo:

- "no te detendré" ¿odio o miedo era lo que había sentido? estaba seguro que la odiaba por poner en peligro a sus subordinados y enfrentarse el miedo de perderlos... de ¿perderla? no, no podía ser así pero entonces ¿porque en aquel momento quería golpearla hasta matarla? ¿porqué sentía tanto coraje como nunca antes?... al contemplar esos ojos tuvo su respuesta: no era odio, era miedo...

Fué así como ella comprendió el trasfondo de las palabras de Levi en aquel día frente al árbol: ella había subestimado el valor de su vida, se sentía mal ya que eso mismo fue lo que le reclamó a Auruo que no pensara que su vida vale poco... para ella siempre había sido difícil el pedir disculpas, no sabía como responderle más que con lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

- "los titanes no defecan porque no tienen aparato digestivo" ahora esa respuesta le parecía tonta, -un "no te preocupes estaré bien"- hubiera sido lo más correcto, pero ella misma sabía lo impulsiva que era y en esos segundos captó el miedo de no volver a ver a Levi...

- "Como era de esperarse de tí Levi" dijo ella mientras el rostro de le iluminaba con una sonrisa.

- "¿Que esperabas cuatro-ojos?" y le tendió la mano para levantarla, Hanji la tomó y le dijo "Sí que eres amable cuando te lo propones"

- "Cállate" y acto seguido se escucharon los aplausos por fin se dieron cuenta de las otras presencias.

- "Eso fue increíble Hanji-san" le dijo Auruo, Levi sintió en su interior el impulso de decir: "Todos a callar, que hay trabajo que hacer".

Durante los siguientes días se llevó a cabo todos los preparativos: lluvia de ideas, sesión de preguntas y discusiones, selección de reclutas, juntas con Erwin, reunir víveres, practicar estrategias, preparar los caballos, entrenar y demás situaciones propias para esta expedición especial que había sido vista con buenos ojos después del descubrimiento del diario de Ilse, era una oportunidad que no podía dejarse pasar.

Más de una vez tuvieron que llevar a Hanji a su habitación por quedarse dormida entre papeles y libros, las primeras 2 ocasiones en hacerlo había sido Moblit, la siguientes ocasiones fue Levi quien lo hizo ya que se quedaban juntos trabajando hasta tarde, primero la dejaba en su cama y le quitaba los lentes, no podía evitar quedarse unos minutos a observarla dormir plácidamente.

Levi por su parte había suspendido las practicas matutinas, con el trabajo diario era más que suficiente para ejercitarse.

Al tener todo listo, siendo un día anterior a la salida de esta especial expedición se les dió el día libre a los subordinados, cual fue su sorpresa que se quedaron solos en el cuartel.

- "¿No saldrás cuatro-ojos?" dijo Levi

- ¿"Eh? Pensé que habías salido" respondió Hanji mientras bebía un vaso con vino

- "¿Que estas tomando?"

- "Es un poco de vino ¿gustas?" Levi solo puso un vaso delante de ella.

Hablaron con mucha seriedad acerca de lo que ocurrió ese día en el bosque y de lo que estaba por ocurrir ¿Tendrían éxito? una duda asaltó a Hanji, era la primera vez que se sinceraba con Levi, permitirle ver que ella también era una persona con miedos.

Al terminar la conversación y habiendo terminado la botella, Levi se acercó a ella y notó que ambos estaban todavía sobrios.

- "No pensé que fueras tan resistente al vino",

- "Bueno, acabas de conocer una parte de mí" y cruzó puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para recargarse y sonrío, le dirigió una mirada a Levi y subió los pies a la mesa.

- "Baja los pies, están sucios"

- "No, no lo haré" -quiero provocarlo- decía Hanji a sus adentros.

- "Que los bajes" ahora Levi mostraba seriedad, Hanji los bajó y puso su cara frente a la de él y le dijo "Eres un enojón" y así se quedaron.

Una fuerza inexplicable como si fuera un imán empezó a atraer sus labios lo cual creían efecto del olor del alcohol, Hanji solo cerró los ojos mientras Levi hacia lo mismo y comenzaron a besarse tímidamente, solo dándose besos inocentes.

- "¿Es todo?" le preguntó Hanji a Levi, él la miró fijamente para decirle

- "Ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias", la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave.

- "¿No tienes miedo?" preguntó él

- "¿Porqué debería de tenerlo si se trata de tí, Levi?" y tras mencionar esas palabras la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su cama y la empezó a besar.

Nuevamente fué un beso tierno, primero besó su labio inferior, después el superior, mordió el labio inferior y aprovechó el gemido para introducir su lengua y rozar la de ella la cual permaneció inmóvil hasta el tercer lenguetazo le siguió el ritmo, jugó con ella un poco chupándola hacia su boca, era divertida esa resistencia de permanecer en sus labios, después mordió suavemente y saboreó su labio inferior, ella hizo lo mismo.

Después de disfrutar de este beso él le quitó los lentes, los puso en la mesa, la recostó con la cama e hizo lo mismo sobre ella para volverla a besar de la misma manera mientras se quitaban la chaqueta, se separaron un poco y se quitaron las botas, volvieron a besarse mientras las manos jugueteaban en sus cuerpos.

Levi primero acarició su pierna izquierda, a cada subida y bajada del muslo le apretaba el trasero, así lo hizo 4 veces y subió esa pierna a su espalda, lo mismo hizo con la derecha para poder sentir su miembro pegado al de ella, le apretó los glúteos consecutivamente.

Hanji al mismo tiempo de disfrutar esas caricias paseaba sus manos por toda la espalda y cabello de Levi.

El movimiento de caderas no se hizo esperar era delicioso el sentir sus cuerpos en un mismo compás, después de unos cuantos movimientos se sentaron de frente y se desabrocharon para quitarse la camisa, Hanji la de Levi y Levi la de Hanji.

Levi se acercó para besarle el cuello, disfrutaba lamarle el hombro y morderle la oreja, eso la estaba excitando mucho, ella con sus manos acariciaba de arriba a abajo sobre el pantalón el miembro de Levi mientras disfrutaba de ser besada de esa manera.

Los gemidos a este punto eran suaves, pero poco a poco empezarían a hacerse perceptibles cuando Levi le quitó el sostén a Hanji, disfrutó de ver por primera vez esos pechos desnudos, Hanji solo tiró de su cabeza para atrás y Levi la sostuvo con un brazo mientras su boca empezó por hacer de las suyas.

Agarró un pecho y lo apretujó 3 veces antes que su boca tomara del pezón, lo succionó y jaló de él, soltándolo para volverlo a jalar, Hanji solo sentía la cara roja y escapaba un "ah" de sus labios cuando Levi hacía eso.

Volvió a succionar de su pezón y volverlo a soltar unas 3 veces más, eso era adictivo pero era tan salvaje que ya estaba rojo, así que cambió de posición e hizo lo mismo con el otro 3 veces, primero apretujó todo el seno, se llevaba el pezón a la boca y jalaba de él, luego con las 2 manos juntó los pechos y chupó a la par los pezones, como si no quisiera dejar de chuparlos.

Así estuvo por unos minutos, mientras Hanji sentía mojarse a ropa interior; cuando Leví se separó de los pechos ambos se quitaron el pantalón y quedaron solo en calzones, ella lo acostó boca abajo, se arrodilló con cada pierna a un costado de él y empezó a lamerle y morderle la espalda y los hombros, recorrió con su lengua desde donde inicia la columna hasta donde empezaba su bóxer y volvió a subirla de la misma manera, al terminar besó sus hombros y se recargó sobre ellos.

Con sumo cuidado Levi se dió la vuelta y para luego ya tenía a Hanji besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su pecho y torso, dejó algunas marcas pero no tan marcadas como que no se quitaran a día siguiente, una vez habiendo recorrido todo ese fornido pecho se volvieron a besar, Levi aprovechó para hacerla rodar y quedar arriba de ella, besó su vientre lo que la hacía retorcerse de placer y le quitó su calzón, se detuvo unos segundos para verla por primera vez totalmente desnuda, abrió sus piernas y se quitó su bóxer, se puso en posición de entrada, ella rodeó su espalda en un abrazó y él se recostó sobre el hombro de ella,

-"¿estás lista?"

-"sí" dijo con un sonido jadeante.

Primero sintió como la cabeza de ese pene trataba de entrar y cuando estuvo adentro dejó escapar un sonido de dolor, después sintió un poco más profundo y volvió a dejar otro sonido de dolor, él la besó y mirándola a los ojos terminó por introducirse por completo en ella, al hacer esto soltó un gemido fuerte y en su cara se denotaba el dolor, esperó unas segundos cuando ella dijo "ya" y comenzó con un suave vaivén mientras la besaba suavemente, el choque de lenguas y la calidez dentro de ella empezaba a llenarlos de excitación, así que empezó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas y volvía a jalar de esos pezones, ella solo jalaba del pelo de Levi.

En un momento inesperado salió de ella la levantó por la cintura, la besó y la puso en 4. Al inicio batalló para poder lograr que entrara su miembro, una vez entrando dejó escapar un fuerte "ah" por sentir ese placer delicioso, estaba todo dentro de ella. Tomó sus caderas y empezó con un suave vaivén, quería disfrutar cada entrada y salida de su vagina.

Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, mientras lo hacía agarraba uno de sus pechos, era tentador ver como se balanceaban con cada vaivén, cada vez los gemidos aumentaban lo cual lo excitaba más, en su éxtasis jaló del cabello recogido de Hanji hacia él para hacerlo más salvaje y placentero y al hacerlo ella soltó un fuerte gemido junto con un líquido blanco que salía de su vagina pero no quería decirle que parara, siguió así por unos minutos más y segundos antes de terminar la volteó y vacío todo el semen en su vientre, ella solo sentía mojado entre sus piernas y un líquido cálido sobre su vientre, ambos jadeaban de placer, yacían tumbados uno al costado del otro.

La respiración no parecía querer regresar a su ritmo normal, se tomaron de las manos y disfrutaron de ese momento hasta pudieran respirar normal.

Una vez tranquilos se dieron una ducha juntos, cambiaron las sábanas y estando con su ropa normal se acostaron en la cama de Hanji a dormir un rato, ambos abrazados, no sabían exactamente que decirse así que ese abrazo decía todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras.

Por la mañana Levi salió del cuarto de Hanji, a nadie le extrañó ya que era costumbre que se quedara dormida y el Heichou la llevara a su habitación.

Esos días habían transcurrido con cierta "normalidad", pero algo más se gestaba entre ellos: no era solo sincronizar ideas para la captura de los titanes, sino que el pasar ese tiempo juntos los hizo conocerse y profundizar más en la mirada del otro, aprendieron a tenerse confianza, a considerarse personas leales.

Antes que Levi dejara la habitación de Hanji, hablaron sinceramente y llegaron a esta conclusión sellada por un beso: ambos callaran sentimientos del uno por el otro; en tiempos como los que vivían no se podían dar el lujo de expresarlos abiertamente, si él quisiera abrazarla lo que haría es darle un insulto; de alguna manera habían encontrado su manera muy peculiar de darse esos sentimientos.

No sentía vergüenza de poner su cara frente a la suya.

Ambos tienen una manera muy peculiar de disculparse y ambos conocen el trasfondo de los insultos, miradas y palabras que se dicen. El que él la llamara "anormal" era su manera de decirle que era especial, el que ella lo llamara "enano" era su manera de decirle que lo quería, aunque gustaba dirigirse a él con respeto llamándolo por su nombre "Levi".

Es poco lo que pueden hacer pero con eso les basta: les basta el poder verse, el estar cerca y dirigirse de miradas de complicidad.  
Al final de cuentas eso era un trato entre ellos, lo había aceptado cual adultos, con madurez, resignación y amor.

Eran soldados honorables ante todo y ambos habían jurado a la humanidad, al Comandante Erwin y más importante aún a ellos mismos que darían su vida por esas Alas de la Libertad que cargaban en su espalda.

Así que los sentimientos pasaban a un último termino, acordaron que a menos que esta pesadilla acabara y sobrevivir retomarían el tema de lo ocurrido en esos días, de morir uno lucharía por el deseo del otro, suerte que ambos compartían el mismo deseo.

Comprendían la situación, su posición, los sentimientos... por eso se amaban en secreto... por eso se comprendían mejor que nunca nadie antes lo había hecho...

Ese momento de pasión fue la cúspide de su felicidad y morir después de lo que vivieron... la muerte ya no pesaba tanto sobre ellos...

_Gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
